I just hate him!
by FashionIsMyKryptonite
Summary: Meet Amu she's extremely pretty, smart ,gorgeous and enjoying her high school life ...until she meets Ikuto ,an extremely dead hot playboy :O but what bothers her the most is Ikuto out does her in everything she does!and that, that signature SMIRK he gives her almost as if he's mocking her , drives her insane! what's this going to lead to? any ideas? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY:

Meet Amu she's extremely pretty ,smart , gorgeous and most importantly admired by everyone in her high school. She basically has a perfect life until she meets Ikuto an extremely dead hot playboy :O but what bothers her the most Ikuto out does her in everything she does and that..., that SMIRK he gives her almost as if he's mocking her, drives her insane! BUT what happens when Ikuto seems to have taken an interest in this princess ?

CHAPTER :1

Hiiii, I'm Amu, today is the first day of the new semester and (so I thought) was just another ordinary day at my prestigious high school but while I was walking down the hallway I saw a bunch of girls blocking my way, they were gathered around someone and I heard them call him 'Ikuto' but I really didn't care who, I was more pissed off by the fact they were blocking _**MY **_ way so I walked passed them and spat " _move out of the way unlike you some of us have lives and places to go to". _They turned around with angry faces but when they saw it was _**me, **_immediately changed their expression to scared 7 year olds. I walked through the way made for me without actually looking who they were clinging on too and I wasn't going to either until I heard a voice saying "looks like someone's cranky this morning ." I turned around to see it was the guy those jobless girls were kissing up to.

I immediately scowled at him and walked away but I swore I could feel him smirking at me in an amused and entertaining manner as if he had just found something to play with but I wouldn't let that Ikuto dude or whatever his name was mess with me!

Apparently 'Ikuto' was in my class but the rest of the day was fine except for lunch where one of Ikuto's fans got mad at me for scowling at him in the morning so since Ikuto was in our class she wanted to make a good impression on him, so while I was holding a book the teacher had given me before, she came ,took the book and threw it in the dustbin and with a clever and proud smile, it seemed as if she was indirectly telling me 'what you gonna do now?' I was just wowed and wanted to laugh a bit but I kept it in and decided to teach her a lesson so I just calmly said "you do know that belongs to the class teacher, not me…." Her expression changed from on top of the world to buried in the bottom, with fright she quickly put her hand in the dustbin and took it out. Everyone mumbled in disgust , she put the book on the desk. I took out my handkerchief and with it picked up the dustbin infected book and threw it back into the dustbin and said" teacher asked me throw it in the first place, you never let me finish my sentence " and I walked out but before opening the door I said " you should really go do something productive like wash your loathsome hands instead of staring at me like that" and with a grin and a wink I walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 –

AMU'S POV

OMG I'm currently at home under my blanket! Why? Because just when I think I won the battle and made that girl look like a fool that BAKA IKUTO stepped in!

This is what happened, just when I come back from lunch (btw I went to meet my best friend Rima ,sadly we're in different classes this year) anyway yeah so when I come back I tried to act cool and pretend I didn't notice people staring , I didn't hate the stares cause they weren't the bad type of stares indicating stuff like freak , moron etc they were ones showing a sort of admiration. I guess they were impressed by the way I handled that girls bullying. Everything was fine until that IDIOT IKUTO ,who got off his seat for probably the first time today , came to me " ohh looks like you're not bullied very easily, You're smarter _than you look_" he said with a devilish look on his face. He was clearly insulting me so I responded by saying "who knows maybe it's because I'm not a fat, ugly, loser living in his moms basement'

Ok so that basically wasn't true **at all, **but what could I do? I was in pressure.

He responded by saying "Your Mum's so pretty, You must take after your Dad"

I was sooo mad but just then our English teacher came in and said "settle down everybody." We all sat down in our places and then she said " since today is our first English class together I thought we'd start with something basic, so today I want you to all chose a person and write a poem about him or her" This was my chance to get me revenge~

20 _MINUTES LATER_

"Amu would you get up and read your work?" she said. I got up and said "yes teacher, I actually wrote about Ikuto" I could see everyone's puzzled expression and I said "God made rivers, god made lakes, god made you, we all make mistakes" everyone laughed

Ikuto immediately got up and said "allow me to answer" he looked at his paper, turns out he also wrote about me. He said "the roses are wilting the violets are dead the sugar bowls empty and so is your head" everyone laughed even harder

Then I replied "Roses are red, dead ones are gray. Now you really must tell me, does your mom know your gay?

He said" Roses are red Violets are blue When god gave us brains Where the hell were you?

Then I replied "Dimes are silver, nickels are brass, why dose you face look like your ass"

He replied by saying "Roses are red, dead ones are black, why is your chest as flat as your back"

Everyone was dying with laughter and I was totally red with embarrassment, then the teacher told everyone to keep quiet even though I could see she was still trying to control her laughter!

I basically avoided eye contact with everyone for the rest of the day! How can he mess with me soo bad? _Sometimes I just wanna give him a high5. _

_In the face _

_With a chair _

_Made out of metal_

_Covered in spikes _

_Dipped in poison!_

This was the worst day ever but it's not over yet somehow I feel like he's just getting started but if he thinks he can make a fool of me twice he's another thing coming!


	3. Chapter 3

I wanna thank everyone for their review , I didn't think anyone liked it much but when I read the reviews it made me happy and that's why I'll try my best to update new chapters haha

CHAPTER 3

AMU'S POV

Ok so it's now officially my second day of school, the first one had me a thrown book in the dustbin and a poetry battle that was in a way like a rap battle but we all probably know I can't rap..

But anyway the final outcome was a very red and blushing Amu! And since the morning I've had people giggle and guys smirk every time I come by. Looks like Ikuto spread the news about our little battle all around the school! But today's the second day of school and I have Rima and Nagihiko to help me embarrass Ikuto!

I got Rima to help by continuously begging her for an hour , yup that's right I kept on annoying her on the phone, facebook etc , she had no peace of mind and finally agreed (^_^) YAY! Then she got Nagihiko to agree and I don't really know how but I always had a feeling he was scared of her…..anyway point is it's time for my plan to go in action! Ikuto plays a lot of sports and today he was having football practice, I heard the coach yelling at them to suck it up and run around the field 2 times , one of boys said they've already done that and asked if they could actually start 'playing' football but that only got the coach angrier and he made it in to 4 laps and let me tell you we have a really big field. Anyway after hearing four laps I thought the cost would be clear and I would be able to enter their gym lockers, Nagihiko was late and I had Rima hiding on the front door keeping an eye on foot ball players , I told her to text immediately if anyone was heading to the lockers.

I came to where all the lockers were and found Ikuto's locker don't ask me how I know let's just say I have _resources. _But then the biggest problem hit me, Ikuto's locker was locked , none of the foot ball players had locked their locker except him , probably because of his fan girls and their stalking. I panicked and just then I got a text from Rima saying "IKUTO IS NOT HUMAN HE FINISHED ALL 4 LAPS ALREADY AND HE'S COMING TO TAKE SOMETHING FROM HIS LOCKER HIDE!" I quickly hid in a dark corner behind the bench, what was I suppose to do there was no other place to hide! Thank god his locker was on the opposite side of where I was hiding but I saw this bug and unconsciously let out a little scream and he stopped what he was doing and headed my way but just then the coach came in and yelled "Tsukiyomi, ON THE FIELD THIS INSTANT THEIR'S THIS LITTLE BLONDE GIRL AND HER PURPLED HEADED FRIEND INSULTING THE TEAM!" he left that instant and I went and looked out of the window and it was just as I assumed it was RIMA AND NAGIHIKO and I couldn't understand much but I think I heard Rima say that our team's really useless and then Nagihiko said no wonder we never make it to the finals look at how they practice tsk tsk.

Just then I got a text from Rima saying "HURRY!" omg thank you guys! And guess what my luck changed Ikuto was in such a hurry he left his locker open and I just found a pair of blue boxers covered in pictures of kittens and 'sexy kitty' WRITTEN ALL OVER IT! I was gonna start laughing then but I had to get out as soon and possible.

I left and went outside , I texted Rima "done!" and I saw her read the text and then elbow Nagihiko, Nagihiko understood and said "you know what practice makes perfect so don't give up! Bye bye" but the coach didn't let them leave that easily, so he had to do what must be done , he pointed and yelled "LOOK IT'S IT'S …..IT'S NOTHING and when everyone's heads were turned took Rima and ran for their lives haha. Nagihiko said he'd have the boxers on the flag pole tomorrow and sure enough he was right the next morning when I came to school there were a pair of blue boxers saying 'sexy kitty' hung on the flag pole plus there was a big crowd of people pointing and laughing , when Ikuto came one of his friends from foot ball said "hey Ikuto ,aren't those yours?" Ikuto immediately panicked and you could easily make out from his expression. But then he calmed down and said " dude seriously? Mine ? that's funny, I'd never own crap like that" and guess what people started believing him and I heard people say "yeah that's right" "I knew Ikuto wouldn't have boxers _like those"_ " I'm sorry I doubted you bro"

"Amu people are starting to believe him" said Rima. "No wait for it I thought something like this would happen so I came prepared" I said I looked at my watch and counted "_5…4…..3…...2…."_

And then came the morning announcement on the speakers " good morning students I have a lost item report issued by ikuto tsukiyomi , he has lost an 'undergarment' it is colour blue with kittens and has the phrase 'sexy kitty' written on it , I repeat it is colour blue with kittens and has the phrase 'sexy kitty' written on it .if anyone happens to find it please return it to ikuto tsukiyomi of class 10 B , thank you "

For a moment the large crowd was silent and then SUDDENLY everyone started cracking up and laughing so loudly!

"OMG ikuto" I said very loudly so everyone could hear me "The funniest video I've watched all week. The second funniest video I've watched all week. And now both of them are followed and beaten by this one" I insulted. people laughed to my comment. "I never freakin REPORTED ANYTING" said Ikuto. "_I _know _I _did " I told him as I walked by, he was in shock and said "well played ,but last time was nothing now you're going _down." "_ if that's the case then_ I'll take you with me" I hissed back_.

A beautiful start to my day beautiful day ;)) ( well at least for now , but I'll just have to be _**extra**_ careful in school now _**especially **_around IKUTO)


	4. Chapter 4

HEY EVERYONE! REVIEW ABOUT THE CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!

THANKS ^^

CHAPTER 4

AMU'S POV

Ok so today after my little prank towards Ikuto I expected to come into class and find snakes under my desk but everything seemed normal actually it was better than normal today Tadasa and Kairi came to school , they're cousins and their parents decided to send them to Europe to stay with one of their aunt and they weren't suppose to come to school for about 2 more weeks. "OMG you guys what are you doing here?" I asked as I saw Kairi and Tadasa .

"well hello to you too" said Tadasa .

Kairi chuckled and said "apparently Tadasa kept on begging our parents to cancel our trip short saying school was _important _and he'd miss all the _important _studies but we all know he's on the football team and one of his friends called saying there was a possibility the coach would replace him and give his spot to some other dude if he didn't drag his butt to school by the end of this week.

"HEY, you could have said it without making me sound like too much of an idiot" Tadasa whined

"and what's the fun in that?" Kairi said playfully

"you annoy me deeply…hey wait before I forget Amu i've heard from 4 different people you hung Ikuto's boxers from the flag pole!" asked Tadasa laughing

"OH yeah everyone was talking about how you were the first person to prank Ikuto, what's that about?" said Kairi

"haha I'll tell you about that after we go to class I bet Rima and Nagihiko will be psyched to see you guys!" I said dragging them to class.

So now I'm in the cafeteria holding my lunch tray deciding where to sit, I usually sit with Rima but apparently the teacher thought Rima did exceptionally bad in the French test and told her she'd have to do a make-up-test in lunch and Tadasa, Nagihiko and Kairi are sitting with the other jocks including Ikuto and his best friend Kukai and there is no way I'm sitting with them so now I'm currently debating on either sitting with my other classmates( but I think it's weird cause I really wasn't paying attention to them before and to just suddenly pop up and start being friendly would damage my rep) or sitting alone. I was about to go to the table at the back when someone grabs me by the shirt, I see it's Tadasa and he's dragging me to sit with him and the jocks! "hey let goooo!" I whisper scream.

But he doesn't listen and makes me sit between him and Kairi with Nagihiko sitting facing me.

"was the little girl afraid to sit with the bad boys?" Kairi teases as he pinches my cheek.

I give him a glare and start to eat my spaghetti when one of the jocks says " ohh your cute mind giving me your digits?"

"sure I've got a digit for you" I say as I show him my middle finger and let me say if my mom saw me do that I'd end up with half an hour of lecture and scoldings.

All the boys crack up laughing and I continue to eat my spaghetti , this is good spaghetti .

"ohh feisty , I like it " says one of the other jocks, will they not let me eat my spaghetti in peace? I stick out my tongue towards him and glance at Ikuto who has the same amused look plastered all over his face. I get up and tell them I just remembered I had something to do and leave, I heard the jocks complain and someone say "already? We were just getting to know each other" with a wink.

"LATTTTERRRR" I call out as I grab my juice and walk out of the cafeteria . Stupid flirts.

Basically everything was not that bad until the last period when I had chemistry and somehow ended up being paired up with Ikuto! That guy clearly took this chance to get back at me.

I asked him to hand me the WATER in the flask next to him as I adjusted the Bunsen burner but he obviously had it bad for me and gave me the SULFURIC ACID and it's a clear liquid acid without any smell, I didn't read the label and mistook it for water and poured it in the mixture being heated and BOOM it exploded in my FACE and i turned around to see a dying-with-laughter Ikuto, so um yeah that removed all doubt of it being my fault.

The teacher was really mad the 'we' poured the sulfuric acid when she specifically wrote on the board not to so as punishment made the both of us run errands for her , so that's how I ended up getting into Ikuto's car , driving to some store and picking up some things for our chemistry teacher .

I didn't know he was already 16, had a car and knew how to drive , I mean I'll be 16 by the end of the year but I guess since we were born in the same year he must have turned 16 in the start of it but anyway his car was the new model of Porsche that wasn't available in our country yet so i guess his parents had it shipped from the U.S , god our family's rich too but his dad being the president of blue moon agency must seriously be loaded to buy his son a car costing more than a million dollars.

The ride to the store was absolutely horrible , he speed up so fast making me doubt the fact he had a license just to freak me out! I was literally terrified and thought we'd crash and DIE but he was enjoying every second of it!

We reached the store ,grabbed the things she wanted but I refused to get in the car so in the end Ikuto had to promise not to speed up, when we got in the car Ikuto started texting , god texting and driving how safer can it get? *please not the sarcasm in my statement*

Anyway while he was busy in his own world probably flirting with some girl I began looking through some papers ,I know that's rude but what could I do I was boreeeeedddd out of my skull and there I found a picture of Ikuto and an old lady and man who I think were his grandparents and behind the picture was written

'To my darling Ikuto

Thank you so much for spending almost all of your summer taking care of me and your grandfather. I can honestly tell you ,your early visits to the retirement home were the only reason me and your granddad got up in the morning with smiles, a boy your age must have so many things to do but you chose to take care of me and your sick grandfather you two had a lot of good memories didn't you?

I'm tearing up right now thinking of how it must have been a burden driving for 1 and a half hour every day and spending the morning with your grandparents in a retirement home stuffed with old people but you did willingly and didn't complain once , you're the best grandchild I could have ever asked for and your grand dad even though he's dreadfully sick and can't say much I'm sure he received all of your love and feels the same way

Take care of yourself and don't eat too much ice cream with that sore throat of yours!

From your loving granny and granpa'

I seriously had tears in my eyes, when Ikuto noticed I was so quiet and looked up to see the reason why and as soon as he saw me snatched the picture away and looked really angry and embarrassed ,I knew it was my fault and I shouldn't have looked through his stuff so I told him I didn't read the letter written behind and acted all curious and kept on asking what it was but he got his fair share of revenge when he made me listen to his loud dirty songs on the radio the rest of the drive and I'm sure starting speeding up again and when I accused him of it said he was in the speed limit written on the sign we crossed and when I said there was no such sign! accused me of being blind. By the time he dropped me home I had my hands over my ears saying lalalaa to block out the sound of the perverted songs

And yes once again he enjoyed every moment of the drive especially the part of me freaking out and trying to block the music!

As I got out of the car he sang "I'm not done playing yet get a good night sleep you're gonna to need it"

"hey what's that suppose to mean?" I asked .But he just smirked and drove off

He tripped me twice in the hallway , got me to explode chemicals onto my face, tortured me by driving unbelievably fast, and made me suffer by listening to his dirty music! So much torture in just one day! Boy can that dude keep a grudge .And he has more than two hundred days more to slowly torture me until my head explodes! But that wasn't the worst part it was the fact I was actually feeling sorry for Ikuto and considered him human, and felt he was aware to the concept of 'kindness' and that was surprising cause i thought it was totally foreign to him! ohh god what's happening to me? I'm getting dizzy right now so no more thinking just me in my comfy pajamas in front of the TV with strawberry ice cream and cookie dough lots and lots of cookie dough…


	5. SHORT NOTE

_**SHORT NOTE**_

HEY GUYS!

SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A REALLY LONG TIME I'VE BEEN DISTRACTED BY MY NEW SCHOOL AND STUFF :)))))))))))

But anyway I haven't really had the time to post a new chapter cause I've been really really busy and I really didn't think many people liked the story so if you guys want me to write a new chapter ,you should send me a review or message saying so, I'd really appreciate that!

THANKS!

LOTS OF LOVE

Take care 3

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

YAY GUYS NEW CHAPTER! Thank you for the reviews 3 I made this chapter in a hurry but I hope you like it

Xoxo

CHAPTER 5

AMU'S POV

it's morning and I'm just about to enter the school gates when someone kicks me, like literally KICKS me and it was non other than *drum roll please* BAKA ikutooooo

and when I turned around to see ,he had a big evil SMILE on his face

"hey short cake ,you have a foot print on the back of your uniform" he said with an innocent, pretending-to-be-genuinely-concerned look

"and whose fault is that?! " I say while trying to hit him with my hand

"you're the one who was daydreaming in front of the school gates" he defends himself as he dodges my punch and grabs my arm

"what the hell? Couldn't you just go around me!"

"nahh , now what's the fun in that?" he asks mischievously , still grabbing my arm

"whatever" I say as I try to pull back my arm

"hey let go!" I say in an irritated voice

"I already did, I think it's stuck" he answers back

"wait…..WHAT" as I turn around to look…it really was stuck, the buttons on the end of my long sleeve were stuck in his'

"OMG get it out, get it out!" I say in panic

"I can't ,its harder than it looks " he says trying to untangle the buttons"

"there's only one thing to do, you have to take your shirt off" he says bluntly

"…..DIE IDIOT" I say as I bang his head with my free arm

"YOU take YOUR shirt off" I say

"what? No ! it's broad daylight " he says pretending to be a girl

"what the heck?! you're a man you've got nothing to hide"

"neither do you, don't worry I don't think men find that size appealing" he says with a smirk

I look at him for a second with an emotionless face and then kick him where it hurts

Yes, revenge is best served cold

"had that coming " he says trying to hold back the pain

*SCHOOL BELL RINGS*

"omg try to pull it again" I say

"no time for that, the bell just went we better get inside the school before they close the gates " he says as he grabs my hand and hurries inside

Yay I get to go in looking like I'm dating Mr. Heartthrob (again note my sarcasm)

And yes that was the Biggest. Mistake. Ever

Like literally when we entered the gates all eyes on us ,I mean why wouldn't they be just yesterday we were after each other's throats and now we're holding hands…wait why are we still holding hands?

"you can let go of my hand now" I say in a deadly voice

"sorry cant" he replies normally

"and why not?"

" because we can't go around telling every single person we're stuck together, we'd be a laughing stalk" he continues "and who knows what naughty things they'd think we were doing to end up tangled together and anyway who'd be stupid enough to believe us? " he says with amusement in his eyes

"I mean it really won't bother my rep but i don't think you'd want these rumors spreading ,right? He says clearly enjoying the situation

"someone kill me now " I mumble, hiding my face as he tries to hold back his laughter

We walked by and were completely surrounded by confused people until Sayaa and her group walk by ,she is part of ikuto's fan club and aka one of the most prettiest girls in school

"EWW ikuto why the hell are you holding hands with that ugly pretend-to-be-hipster, stop touching ikuto you Bitch" she says loudly with disgust

I freeze I don't know what to do ,ikuto wouldn't protect me ,after all we were enemies

Where did the calm and collected not-scared-of-anyone Amu go?

I'm embarrassed and blank

But here goes nothing

"….how dare you call me a….." I say before ikuto covers my mouth with his hand cutting me off

"well I like girls like her more than I like sluts like you ,you're just one night standers, easily replaced" he says with a smirk "I don't need you anymore" he states with a couldn't-care-less attitude

Sayaa looked frightened and shocked "Ikuto! you'll realize my worth and come crawling back" she says in an attempt to hide the embarrassment on her face and hurries off

"didn't you hear the bell OR do you have hearing problems and want me to fix it" Ikuto asks the crowd as he cracks his fists and shoots a glare that even scared me

His words were so cold I couldn't get them through me , until he held my hands tighter and for some reason I'm wasn't scared anymore, I suddenly regained my confidence I…I don't know why

And as expected everyone runs in seconds, I mean of course who'd defy Mr. "heartthrob's" orders

"thanks " I mumble

"huhh what?" he asks

"nothing! " I say as I turn my head "we're late for class"

And needless to say the rest of the day before lunch was yet full of stares, glares from girls who're probably planning to go home and before anything else write my name in their death notes ,probably twice just to make sure,

and some more confused and lost looks but everyone was too scared to approach us especially with the 'I will kill you if you come 10 metres near us' aura ikuto was giving

EHHHHHHHH

But at least we didn't have a problem with our classes. two of our lessons were missed cause our teachers had an emergency meeting and the other ones were either lectures or silent reading so we didn't have a problem with writing or anything but now it's lunch!

Let me tell you the problem with that, before we were getting all those stares from people IN classes or DURING lessons so no one could say anything like when I saw Tadasa and the rest of the group in the morning ,they saw us holding hands and they were like ' AMU WHAT'S HAP…' that's all I heard, I basically panicked and grabbed ikuto and ran away..far far away and that's literally how i avoided every person and potential question

Yay life

So now we're hiding behind the school as we both don't really know what to do

"We can't keep the questions away any further now I think we should just tell them the truth, keeping this secret is just TOO MUCH TROUBLE god why do teenagers have to get into everyone's DAMN business they're acting as if the sun exploded "

Ikuto didn't reply and I turned around to see he was on his phone until he looked at me and said "you sound like an old lady ranting about kids 'these days' ,hahaha really I could picture you holding a walking stick screaming you rotten kids" he says laughing

"not funny at all" I comment

Haha whatever anyway come on we're skipping school"

"excuse me?" I asked like an idiot

"come on we're climbing up the walls and leaving, it's not that difficult, we could do it even with our hands stuck together ,me and my friends have done it many …." He says as he walks up some bricks and climbs up the wall

"NO, that's not it!" I say as I cut him off

"I'm not skipping school, we'll get into serious trouble "

"aww ,is someone scared they'll end up expelled?" he teases

"…."

"come on I was just kidding ,nothing will happen trust me"

" you may have the headmaster and every other teacher wrapped around you and your dads finger but I don't so I'm not doing anything that could get on my permanent record and could get me into any trouble which could potentially lead me in jail and then I won't get a good job and….."

"AMU" he cuts me off again "you take way to much stress ,listen are you alive or just breathing?" he asks

"…what?….." I'm confused

"…the point is you're surviving not living"

"…..w…what the hell are you talking about?" I state

"SERIOULY this is the part where you say: oh ikuto ,so hot and full of wisdom ,how did I ever doubt you?"

"shut up" I say as I grab the hand he was offering and climb up the wall and out of the school

"so where we going?" I ask

"probably a bar or something" he says sarcastically as he tightens his grip on my hand and starts to run really fast

"haha very funny now seriously tell me where we're going before…..hey IKUTO SLOW DOWN THIS MINUTE!"

"What are you the traffic police?" he laughs

My answer to his first question would be barely surviving but there's no way I'd ever tell him that ,but maybe he could make me feel alive ,god I think too much I better focus before this idiot lands us both in jail!


End file.
